marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tommy Tyme (Earth-616)
Tommy then frequently began using the Clock of the Ages to help with his schoolwork. Using it, he met such historical figures as Benjamin Franklin, inspiring him to invent the clothes washer. During this visit in time, Tommy also assisted the American revolutionary army in fighting off the British, clashed with Attila the Hun, and met Horatius. One day, Tommy went to a magic show and was unimpressed with the feats there, not believing in magic -- apparently completely ignorant to the magical origins of his own Clock of the Ages. The magician was secretly Merlyn of Otherworld. reveals that Merlyn's first appearance was confirming this. Seeking to teach Tommy a lesson about magic, the wizard tripped the boy, activating his Clock of the Ages and sending him back in time to England in the 6th century. There Tommy assisted Merlin in rescuing the captured King Arthur from the evil Black Knight. When Tommy returned to his own time he had learned a greater appreciation and belief in magic. Once more stumped in class by his history teacher, Tommy next travelled back in time to Ancient Egypt to learn how the pyramids were built and clashed with Phao before returning to the present. Appearance in goes here. After an adventure where he met Aladdin and his genie, Tommy travelled back in time to ancient Rome to witness the gladiatorial battles, and ends up being forced into the arena itself and fight animals before Nero Appearance in goes here. Tommy once more clashed with Attila the Hun, when he travelled back in time to 451 AD and assisted Aetius in fighting off the Hun and his forces in order to find the answer to yet another question posed to him in class. Soon after this, Tommy's class got a new history teacher, to whom Tommy was instantly smitten by. In order to impress her during class, Tommy travelled back in time to learn how Genghis Khan failed to conquer China. While in that time, Tommy helped prevent Khan from obtaining the Crown of Confucius, which would have granted Khan full rule over China. . Given an assignment about sports from other ages, Tommy once more traveled back in time to Ancient Rome and again found himself forced into the gladiator arena. Through a stroke of luck, Tommy managed to beat their best champion and convinced the emperor to change their bloody games in favour of fair play when Tommy spared the warrior from death. Appearance in goes here Next, Tommy travelled back in time and witnessed Hercules battle Anteas and with his knowledge of the future, tipped Hercules off to Anteas' connection to the Earth. Appearance in When in his own time, Tommy was not one to avoid trouble. One day, while getting into a scrap with some of his fellow classmates, he overheard the complaints of an old man who claimed that children of his generation were much more well behaved. Tommy decided to see if there was any truth in this statement and travelled back in time to the year 1860 and found that the children of that era were just the same as his own. Overhearing yet another old man make the same claim as the old man from 1946, Tommy then travelled back further to the year 1790. There, he got into the middle of an argument between a brother and sister over well water. When Tommy tried to break up the fight, the girl punched him in the eye. Tommy then returned to his era, telling the old man that what he learned and joined back in the scrap that he had left. Tommy later travelled back in time to witness the War of 1812 Appearance in goes here and made another trip back to Ancient Rome, clashing with Galerius. Tommy's subsequent fate after these last adventures are presently unknown. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Tommy used the mystical Clock of the Ages which allowed him to travel back to any period of time. It apparently transported him to whatever era he wished. Once he learned the information he required for his school work, he was instantly transported back to his own time mere seconds after he left. The device could transport him through space as well as time, but it was apparently limited to time and locations on Earth. | Transportation = | Weapons = Tommy was armed with his trusty slingshot and sometimes carried a B.B. gun. | Notes = A watch repairman gets a watch from a mysterious stranger(the genie?), and when he fixes it, he finds that he can go backwards and forwards in time by moving the hands. GCD :: Issue :: Journey into Mystery #46 | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Time Travelers